Warmongers
Pure Brutes Warmongers are monster pets kept by the Dardarian Dominion. They are used as berserkers and tanks, charging blindly towards enemies without a thought of self-preservation. Appearance: Warmongers are large bipedal creatures standing at over 9 fee tall (on average). They have grey skin and black hide armor that sits raised above the rest of the grey flesh. They have small, entirely black, eyes that sit on either side of a small, almost nonexistent nose. They have four thick arms, each one ending in an equally thick hand with it's own 5 fingers. It has two large legs, ending in humanoid feet. Warmongers are definitely reptilian in nature. They have no ability to speak, but hiss like large snakes instead. Abilities/Biology: The Warmongers abilities stem from their brute strength. They can tear tanks to pieces in a matter of minutes, and take the punishment of said tank itself. They are fast but not agile, having difficulties slowing themselves down once in a charge. Their extreme mass also causes issues with crossing bridges or roads, as well as transportation. Their hides are impervious to most conventional explosives and weaponry, only being weakened through draining of their stamina and psychic attacks on their incredibly weak minds. These creatures draw even more strength from anger and rage, being driven into a fervent berserk by the Wranglers before entering battle. This extra strength allows them to break through most walls and buldings, charge through defensive lines, and wreak havoc with ease. Warmongers cannot survive in the vacuum of space, requiring large amounts of oxygen to fuel their large body and it's need for energy. Their lungs have difficulty keeping up with their enraged states, knocking them unconscious after a few hours of this anger. They are psychically sensitive, particularly to the communications of their Wrangler handlers, but have no psychic powers. They must also search for food almost constantly, to fuel their bodies. As a result, they often times will consume their enemies or own soldiers mid-battle, rather than stop fighting to rest and recuperate. These eating habits also refuels their intense healing factor, which enables them to withstand damage that would render any normal being dead. This regeneration does not help them, however, in furthering their lifespan. Warmongers only live for about 20 to 30 years naturally. Behavior: Warmongers have very little intelligence, and as such derive 90% of their actions entirely on instinct alone. They have no sense of self-preservation beyond the need for food, water, and shelter. They do seem to have some very basic social hierarchy within their "society" in the Dardarian Dominion. Most Warmongers, however, do not survive long enough to take part in this hierarchy, for their Dardarian overlords ensure that they are almost always engaged in combat of some form or another. How to Deal with a Warmonger: # Call in an orbital bombardment, artillery strike, or Close Air Support on your position, and fight the Warmonger until the bombs can fall. You will die, but you will also save the lives of those around you. # Use a tank or artillery gun and hope it has a large enough caliber. # Chemical weapons, electricity, or psychic assaults en masse will probably do the trick. Eventually.